Sway
by edhel-tarien
Summary: He was unsure how he felt for the older blader, but one thing was for sure. It would hurt if he left. YAOI, TyKa, Oneshot, songfic


_**Sway  
**__Authoress: Edhel-tarien  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, or the song 'sway'. That belongs to Bic Runga.  
**_**Pairing: TyKa**_

_Well, this songfic is dedicated to Ash, who had requested it a little while back. Sorry it took so long! Hope that you all like it and please review!  
_

Sitting up suddenly, Tyson panted as he wiped the sweat of his forehead. He was having a reoccurring nightmare for the last two weeks and it was becoming almost unbearable. Sighing, he stopped his hands from shaking and walked quietly out of the room, making sure not wake his sleeping friends. He really needed fresh air right then.

Watching his feet slide across the dark wooden floors, his eyes softened. The dream was horrible. He was on the bridge with Kai, the same bridge where they first met. _Kai looked at him and smiled sadly. "Sorry Tyson…I have to leave now…forever"_ sliding open the creaky wooden door, he sighed as he closed it silently and sat on the porch. The stars where not out tonight, it seems that Bay City was ready to be rained on. _"I have to leave Tyson…I can't be near you anymore"_ the haunting words echoed through his head. The last two weeks the bladebreakers had spent together. After the fight with Brooklyn, they decided to become a team again, so they rejoined and began training at once. It was strange being around Kai all the time again, and strangely comforting. He was unsure how he felt for the older blader, but one thing was for sure. It would hurt if he left.

_Don't stray  
Don't ever go away  
I should be much to smart for this  
You know it gets the better  
Of me sometimes  
When you and I collide  
I fall into an ocean of you  
Pull me out in time_

Staring at the swirls of darkened rain clouds, he frowned and leant back onto the wooden walls. He had a feeling that tonight was different for some unknown reason; the night air was too quiet. Would Kai leave him again? _"Tyson…every time I'm around you…don't worry…I just have to leave now…"_ he tilted his head to the side as he watched the breeze run through the trees, its rustling sounds soothing his restlessness. Kai wouldn't leave him now…he couldn't…not after everything they had been through. The battle…his grandfather…that day he almost…Tyson could not stop the shiver running down his spine as he thought of it. That day could have been the worst thing that ever happened to him. He was afraid that he would not get to tell him how he felt. The problem was that even now, the young dragon was still contemplative of his feelings. He was so unsure…yet deep down he knew it was deeper then anything he had ever felt. It scared him that he could feel this way about someone.

_Don't let me drown  
Let me down  
I say its all because of you and here I go  
losing my control  
_

Crimson eyes softened as he watched the young man on the porch, his features glowing from the brightly lit lamps. Every night for the past two weeks he heard the young man awake frantically and head outside as quietly as he could. But since Kai was a light sleeper, he always awoke when the younger man did. For the last couple of weeks, Kai had been experiencing strange feelings while around the younger man. He started to notice things he didn't before. Like how the young man liked polishing his blade around midday and that he was always in the garden then, how he always wore his ponytail lose and never tight…how he smelt like cinnamon and spring all at once…it was almost intoxicating to be around the young man to long. It was hard for him to restrain himself from…doing affectionate things towards the young dragon. Making a decision, he stood and walked to the door. He watched his feet spring silently against the wooden floor as his heart thumped against his ribs. Finally reaching his destination, he was just about to open it, when he froze. 'What am I going to say?'

_I'm practising your name  
So I can say it to your face it doesn't seem right  
To look you in the eye  
_

Leaning against the door, he imagined he could almost feel Tyson's warmth through the wood. He had the sudden urge to hold him and it was horrifying to him. He had never felt this way about anyone in his whole life. He read that young adults his age was expected to have these certain feelings towards another person. But when he grew up, he was taught that it wasn't natural, it was a weakness. But the strange thing was, he was beginning to like the feeling of his heart beating faster and slower all at once…how he felt his knees go weak…how he thought about the young dragon almost every second of the day…how the butterflies that awoke in his stomach sprung to life when he was near…he liked it all. Sinking to his feet he sighed and leant against the door. He was so close…but was he ready to tell him? Did Tyson even feel the same way? Did this mean he was gay?

_And let all the things you mean to me  
Come tumbling out my mouth indeed its time  
Tell you why  
I say it's infinitely true  
_

Eyes widening, Tyson listened to the breathing through the door. It seemed that someone was on the other side. Glancing under door quietly, his eyes widened as he saw a familiar hand…it was him…he was sitting so close to him…just through the door. Shaking his head, he shifted into a more comfortable position as he watched the lamp sway in the wind, the patterns thrown about. "Your not going to leave again…are you Kai?"

_Say you'll stay  
Don't come and go  
Like you do  
Sway my way  
Yeah I need to know  
All about you  
_

Inhaling deeply, Kai fought keep his emotions under control. Should he tell him? "Your not going to leave again…are you Kai?" his eyes widened as his heart began to race once more. That voice…so soft and full of emotion…and it was directed at him. Smiling slightly, he faced the door. Sitting on his feet, he slowly slid the door open to reveal Tyson in the same position; the lights making him glow like an angel. Eyes softening, Kai lifted his hand and brushed a strand from his face. "Kai…please answer me" Tyson whispered, his eyes locked on his. Smiling a little more, he shook his head gently. "No Tyson…I'm not leaving anymore…"

_And there's no cure  
And no way to be sure  
Why everything's turned inside out  
Instilling so much doubt  
_

Sighing, Tyson rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned. "Why have you been waking up Tyson" Kai asked gently, the two sitting in the door way, side by side. Leaning his head against the door frame, Tyson watched as the leaves danced with the wind, seemingly like fire bugs from the burning lamps. "I've been having this nightmare…" Tyson whispered, closing his eyes. "You…you where in it…" Kai's eyes widened as he faced Tyson. "Tyson…I would never hurt you in any way!" he stated, his eyes frightened at the thought. Tyson smiled lightly, as he glanced back up at the lamp. "Well in this dream you did…you…you where leaving…you where leaving me…" Kai eyes widened as he leant on the door frame, his head reeling with the information.

_And now  
It all turns sour  
Come sweeten  
Every afternoon  
Say you'll stay  
Don't come and go  
Like you do  
_

Sighing, Kai faced him and lifted Tyson chin to face him. "Look at me" he whispered, Tyson's sight locking on his. "I am never going to leave Tyson…especially not you…I have been by your side for years…I know that I may have left a few times…but I have always been right here" he stated, pointing at Tyson's heart. "And always will be" smiling, Tyson took Kai's hand from his chin and entwined his fingers through his. "I know" he stated, as he leant into his figure.

_Sway my way  
Yeah I need to know  
All about you  
Say you'll stay  
Don't come and go  
Like you do  
_

Tyson smiled as he felt his warm arms circle around him. He no longer had to think of how he felt for Kai, because now he was sure. He felt love. Leaning his head on his chest, he felt Kai lean against the door frame and sigh. For once in the last few weeks he felt like he was going to have a good nights sleep, and that he and Kai would chase their nightmares away together. Smiling down at the man in his arms, Kai's eyes softened as he laid his head on his. Tyson felt the same way. The only thing that he was uncertain of was the future and how everyone would react. But right then he didn't care…all he cared about was right there in his arms. _  
_

_Sway my way  
Yeah I need to know  
All about you  
Its all because of you_

Feeling his heart beat with his, Tyson snuggled into his embrace. Kai didn't need to tell him how he felt, he just knew. Excitement blurred through his mind as the thought occurred. He was Kai Hiwitari's boyfriend. Possible future husband, who knew? Feeling the temperature drop, the sounds of the light impact of rain was heard as it landed with a thump on the roof above them. "Come on Ty, lets go back to sleep" Kai whispered in his ear as he nodded and stood. Standing, Tyson flashed him a smile as he stepped in the door. Reaching out, Kai pulled Tyson to the middle of the veranda and stared into his eyes. Eyes widening, Tyson stared deeply into his eyes "Kai…what-" arms wrapping around him gently, Kai placed his lips on his as the wind blew through their clothes. Finally breaking apart, Kai placed his forehead against his as their minds reeled from the kiss. "I don't think I need to tell you how I feel" Kai stated, eyes looking onto his again. Smiling, Tyson ran his thumb across the bottom of his lip. "I don't think I need to tell you either" smiling, Kai wrapped an arm around him as they stepped inside. He had a feeling they would be sleeping a lot better from now on.

_Its all because of you…_

_**THE END**_

_AWW! The tykaness is always good. I hope that you guys liked this one, and as stated before, this is dedicated to Ash who had requested it a little while back. I'm sorry again for it taking so long! PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Edhel _


End file.
